La prueba de nuestro amor
by selmc96
Summary: alex russo regresa despues de años a londres sin saber que se encontrara con james, como decirle que tiene una hija?


_Esta historia es parecida a yo te extrañare pero no igual, solo los nombres y así… de ahí en fuera cambiare todo… dejen sus comentarios._

Una pequeña introducción de la historia, Alex russo tuvo a su hija a los 16 años, ahora tiene 21, la pequeña tiene 5 años se llama marina, viven en un pequeño departamento muy cómodo cerca de la subestación, Alex trabaja desde casa, para cuidar a su hija.

-mama...

-mama...

-MAMA!

-¿Qué pasa? No grites- dijo Alex

-llevo hablándote varias veces y no me respondes- dijo su hija haciendo un puchero

- perdón Mari, ¿Que me estabas diciendo? - pregunto Alex

-que quiero ir a ver a mi primito, hace días nació y nosotras no hemos ido a verlo- dijo marina

-vamos mañana hija- dijo Alex

-¿lo prometes?- dijo marina sonriendo

-lo prometo mi vida- dijo Alex sonriéndole a la pequeña niña

- gracias mama- dijo marina

-de nada- dijo Alex sonriendo y se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía sangre en su nariz- mi amor acompáñame al baño voy a lavarte la cara que anduviste jugando y te ensuciaste- dijo Alex para no asustarla

- ¿Sucia mami? Vamos a que me limpies mi cara- dijo la niña

-no te toques, te vas a ensuciar la mano- dijo Alex -cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga- dijo Alex

-ya ábrelos- dijo Alex

-mami puedo ir a ver televisión - dijo marina

- si hija ve, te hablo en un rato para que comamos- dijo Alex

-bueno- dijo marina

-mi beso- dijo Alex

-se me olvidaba- dijo marina sonriéndole

Después de un buen rato la comida estuvo lista

-mari, ven a comer- dijo Alex

-no tengo hambre mami- dijo marina

-pero si hice tu comida favorita- dijo Alex

- no quiero, no tengo hambre- dijo marina

- la traigo para acá y aquí comemos, ¿Que dices?- dijo Alex sonriéndole un poco

- no quiero- dijo marina

- me voy a sentir mal si desprecias mi comida he- dijo Alex fingiendo ponerse triste

-vamos a comer, pero no estés triste porque me voy a poner triste yo también- dijo marina y Alex sonrió

Se sentaron en la mesa pero marina solo jugaba con la comida no quería comer.

-Mari, no has comido nada, ¿Quieres que te dé yo?- dijo Alex

-no tengo hambre mami- dijo marina

-come solo un poco, no puedes estar sin comer nada, ¿Te sientes mal? -pregunto Alex

- no, no me siento mal pero no tengo hambre, solo comeré un poco- dijo marina

-si mi vida- dijo Alex

-listo- dijo marina

-no comiste nada- dijo Alex

- ni tengo hambre mama, dijiste que solo un poco- dijo marina

- está bien hija- dijo Alex

- ¿puedo ir a ver tele?- Pregunto marina

-no, tu y yo vamos al doctor- dijo Alex

-¿Al doctor? ¿Porque?- pregunto marina haciendo un puchero

-no pasa nada mi amor, solo quiero que te den unas vitaminas porque no has querido comer en varios días- dijo Alex

-¿Estas enojada?- pregunto marina con sus ojos llorosos

-no Mari, no estoy enojada- dijo Alex

-si voy con el doctor, ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?- pregunto marina

- está bien, ve a ver televisión un rato, mientras yo le hablo al doctor para ver si nos puede atender hoy- dijo Alex

A las pocas horas ya estaban en el consultorio tenían un área de niños así que ahí se quedo marina mientras Alex hablaba con el doctor que era amigo de Alex, acababa de recibirse.

- hola Charlie, traje a marina porque ha estado rara y ya me empezó a preocupar- dijo Alex

- que pasa Alex, ¿porque dices que ha estado rara?- pregunto el doctor

-desde hace semanas come muy poco, y siempre ha comido bien, pero hoy le sangro la nariz- dijo Alex

-¿Ha vomitado?- pregunto el doctor

- sí, pero pensé que había sido porque habíamos comido comida chatarra- dijo Alex

- tendré que sacarle sangre para unos análisis- dijo el doctor

- ¿Es grave?- pregunto Alex

-no quiero decirte nada sin antes confirmarlo, trae a Mari, para que le practique los análisis puedes estar con ella para que no se asuste- dijo el doctor

Un rato después Alex y el doctor volvieron a quedar solos en el consultorio para que le dieran el resultado

-Charlie, ya dime que pasa- dijo Alex

-Alex lamento mucho esta noticia que tengo que darte- dijo el doctor

-me estas asustando Charlie dime que pasa- dijo Alex

-marina tiene leucemia Alex- dijo el doctor bajando la mirada

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser- dijo Alex

- lo lamento Alex, pero con un buen tratamiento no todo está perdido ella puede salvarse- dijo el doctor

- entonces empieza ese tratamiento cuanto antes- dijo Alex

- es muy costoso, y agotador para la niña, pero lo haremos cuanto antes, un consejo, en Londres hay mejores hospitales aquí está bien pero digo en todo caso de que se complique, podría ella tratarse en Londres- dijo el doctor

- ¿Londres? Nosotras no podemos ir a Londres- dijo Alex poniéndose un poco nerviosa

- solo es una posibilidad Alex, en todo caso que se complique sería ideal trasladarla allí mientras tanto aquí está muy bien- dijo el doctor

-mi niña solo tiene 5 años, solo 5- dijo Alex llorando

-lo lamento mucho Alex de verdad que sí, pero marina es fuerte y tu lo eres más, la ayudaras porque si necesitara todo tu amor, va a sufrir mucho, el tratamiento es muy doloroso y cansado y te va a necesitar- dijo el doctor

- yo estaré con ella siempre, pase lo que pase- dijo Alex

- así es Alex, te haré la cita para Mari en 3 días para empezar todo, Alex yo quiero mucho a marina como si fuera mi sobrina y a ti como si fueras mi hermana y lamento mucho todo esto- dijo el doctor

- gracias Charlie, yo igual te quiero mucho, las dos te queremos mucho- dijo Alex

- no hay nada que agradecer, te voy a recomendar una cosa para que sea más rápido y aminorar un poco a mari, te recomendaría que si no avanza la mejoría de Mari, ir a Londres a tratarla allí- dijo el doctor

- Charlie me dije que jamás volvería a Londres- dijo Alex

- pero porque, sería lo mejor para marina- dijo el doctor

- porque en Londres vive el papa de marina- dijo Alex

-¿En Londres? Pensé que era de aquí del país- dijo el doctor

- no Charlie, a James lo conocí en unas vacaciones en Londres cuando yo tenía 15 años casi 16, y ya no lo volví a ver, no nos puede ver- dijo Alex

- Londres es muy grande sería muy difícil que te viera, y te reconociera después de 5 años- dijo el doctor

- no sabe de la existencia de marina nunca se entero que yo estaba embarazada- dijo Alex

- ¿no sabe que tiene una hija?- pregunto el doctor

-no- dijo Alex

- bueno Alex, no estoy diciendo que tienes que ir ya a Londres solo digo que si no mejora serial lo mejor todavía falta un mes- dijo el doctor

-si en un mes no mejora, iremos a Londres- dijo Alex


End file.
